Doof's mistake
by Zorua
Summary: Challenge #7. Doof hits Perry with his Turn Everything Evil-Inator. How has Danville changed; how about Phineas and Ferb; what has changed for Doof?


**Me: Welcome; well it's Friday you know what that means.**

**N: A new one-shot?**

**White: N and I have a date tonight?**

**Me: I guess you're both right about that; but I meant it's time to introduce the final two of our little group. This is N and White. They're both Pokémon masters from Unova; and with them concludes the introductions. If you're going to judge one week and want a specific person to co-host with me; just send a pm.**

**White: So what did we get for a story line this week?**

**Me: What if Perry had been hit with the Turn Everything Evil-Inator.**

**N: Batmarcus is judging.**

**Me: Alright so with that we can-**

**White: WAIT! I can't believe Maya didn't catch this she's usually so good at catching it. Zorua doesn't own Phineas and Ferb, Maya and Angel, not even N and I.**

**Me: Really?**

**White: Yep; enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Doofenshmertz sighed looking over the Emperor's upcoming meetings. Where had his life-<p>

"I can narrate this story myself you know," he says interrupting me from doing my job. Doof, you can't just break the fourth wall, I have to ok it; and I don't remember giving the go ahead for it.

"Hey buddy you don't even own me; that's why this is Fanfiction." He retorts; making me realize two things: one he's right; two wonder when where the evil scientist became logical enough to realize that.

"I'm logical; besides don't you have that other story The Take Over, or something like that, to work on," he asks. Well yeah but these completions are more fun.

"I pretty much know what you have planned; Zorua you just go work on the story and I'll tell the readers my story." I let out a long sigh; he's right and I know it. Fine but I'm leaving my two friends with you; just to be sure nothing happens.

"What you don't trust me," he demands offended. You made a robot army and stuck self-destruct buttons on their feet. Rolling his eyes he spins around in his office chair, arms folded.

"You do realize I know your plans for that story; maybe I'll just tell the nice Fanfiction people your plans. He's going to kill-" I'M GOING! N, White make sure he doesn't screw this up. _Alright Dr. Doofenshmertz he's gone._

"Thank you N; White can you switch this to first person?" **Sure thing Heinz; just let me…**

(Heinz's POV)

"And there you go," the disembodied teenage female voice echoes throughout the empty room. Thank goodness I get my own office; I don't get disembodied voices, I have to hire dancers. Heck no one has heard from one since the tri-state area was taken over. The reason for that; will become obvious as I tell my story.

"Thank you White," I say to the thin air; spinning back to my computer. Hello Fanfiction people, it's me Heinz Doofenshmertz; brother of brother of the ex-mayor Roger Doofenshmertz. Now I know what you're asking yourself, 'Doof how did you go from an evil scientist to a lowly assistant?' Well as I said earlier it'll become clear as I tell my story. Like most of my back stories it's a sad one; but begins somewhere besides my childhood home of Gimalstomp. In fact it all starts back in Danville; before it was renamed gtrrrr, with one of my Inators.

That day somehow it had crossed my mind that I should make Perry the Platypus my ally; I don't even know why I thought that would be a good idea anymore, I just did ok? I had built my Turn Everything Evil-Inator; which as the name implies turns everything evil. That stupid machine is the source of all my troubles; why did I ever build that stupid… I apologize Fanfiction people I'm getting off track. Anyway, things we're going as they usually would; my machine was already firing randomly. That one blast that usually goes into the suburbs was firing when it happened; Perry the Platypus slipped on a bar of soap which, don't ask me how, was left out.

He, of course, was bathed in the yellow beam of the Inator; and I like an idiot was ecstatic. You know I'm beginning to see why Zorua didn't let me tell my story unsupervised. Once again I must apologize; I'm supposed to be telling you of my victory if you can call it that, and here I am realizing harsh truths.

"Do you want us to get Zorua?" White asks in concern; I shake my head, this is something I must do on my own. I want the chance to star in another one of his stories; I know Zorua isn't all that big of an author, but it feels good to know I have fans. Plus he's not only allowing me to tell my story; but focusing his entry on me.

"How about I come in; that way you won't be alone?" N's question had me raising an eyebrow; they could do that? The groan from White told me; N had let something slip, that I wasn't meant to know.

"No, N I'm fine," I answer not wanting either voice to get in trouble. The room began shaking for some reason; a light glowed from the middle of the room. I had been ignored; for a green haired boy now stood in front of me smiling gently.

"N, you were told how dangerous it is to do that!" The female voice scolds; N looked down sheepishly, like a child who had been caught breaking the rules. Shaking my head I decide to go back to my story. Where was I? Oh yeah; Perry had been hit by the Turn Everything Evil-Inator. When he rose to his feet was about the time everything started to go downhill; he once again fired my Inator in the direction of the suburbs. How was this bad you ask, it hit a group of kids; and you know the group of kids I'm talking about.

It took them all of an hour to actually take control of the tri-state area. Can you believe that I try for years; and they do it an hour? Even with the OWCA resisting them. How is that fair; I'm asking you in what sick way is that fair. Once in power things only got worse; Perry may be in charge but he allows the kids to basicly do what they want. That young girl, Isabella I think, is brutal when the red haired inventor doesn't notice her.

"What about Phineas and Ferb?" N asks; suprising me he can still hear my thoughts. Seriously how is that possible? At least when he was out of my universe he was with the author so that made sense.

"Honestly I don't think even Zorua would know," he responds; I shrug, it would be too difficult to have an answer that makes sense.

Give me a second here; Phineas and Ferb… They're still inventing but it's not the same; their creations are more evil obviously. With the rating I'm not sure if I can actually tell you what any of them are doing. A shudder runs down my very soul; could this reality be any worse? Look at the bright side Heinz; at least you're not out there with the rest of the city. Emperor Perry the Platypus made you his assistant; and even pays you, unlike poor Dr. Coconut.

"That's good Heinz; I think people get it would be horrible if Perry had been hit with the Turn Everything Evil-Inator. N, get out of there," Zorua cut in; the green haired teen in front of me nodded disappearing once more, "Now if you could just push the button under your desk we should be done." What does he have planned? Shrugging I walk over to the desk; finding the button and pushing it. A panel, I had no clue was there, slip up; filling me with hope. For this author had given me the tools to lead a rebellion; and I would use his gift to undo the wrongs I've made.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: N, do you realize what kind of trouble you could have caused by going in there? You could have ripped a hole in the fabric of space in time destroying two <strong>**universes!**

**White: Umm… Zorua?**

**Me: What White?**

**White: Don't' be mad but look.**

**Candice: Where am I? Ooo, when I get home Phineas and Ferb are so busted!**

**Me: *Facepalm* Great looks like N broke the fourth wall too much. Now look we have a fifth person; this is great. I'll see you guys next week right now we need to figure out if we can get this poor girl back to her universe.**

**Candice: Who are you?**

**Me: We'll explain everything in just a moment; we just need to end the chapter.**

**Candice: What are you talking about; did I touch more of that blue moss?**

**Me: Let's just end the chapter; I have way too much to do, on top of explaining everything to her.**

**N: Review.**


End file.
